Silver Dreams
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: the prequel to Our Song there is a lemon so yay but the twist is... me and sari star this one


**This one is the prequel to our original Our Song. Many reviewers asked us how some things happened so we made a secondary story to fill everyone in.**

_Yeah, this time WE star in the show. Also with some characters from Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) and a couple names from Inuyasha, (Rumiko Takahashi) and Kingdom Hearts (?)._

**Please review, the last one didn't turn out so well. It made yuki cry.**

_Please don't make me cry again. :-(__ It wasn't pretty._

_~~~~~~~~~~ Story Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a normal spring morning and Kiba was in the park playing fetch with his faithful companion Akamaru. Kiba threw the stick and it hit a young Silver haired girl in the head, knocking her to the ground

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The girl opened her eyes and gold met hazel. "Yeah, im fine" her white wolf companion came out of the bushes with the stick(picture the wolves from princess mononoke) . "I'm Kiba by the way, and this is Akamaru." "I'm Yuki and this is Akane" "Do you wanna play fetch with us?" "I don't know, father wanted me home " Akane and Akamaru were chasing a butterfly while their masters talked. "Where are you from, I haven't seen you in Konoha." Yuki laughed. "I'm from Konoha but, i'm either on a mission or my father won't let me leave the compound" "You're from a clan and you're a ninja?" "Hai, the Tanaka clan and i'm a Anbu captain" "cool, I'm from the Inuzuka clan and i'm a regular anbu"

He turned to the animals, then back to her. "How about we get lunch, it's the least I can do after hitting you." "Oh, Alright, let me just send Akane back with a letter to my Otou-sama explaining things." "Sure, no problem".

They walked together to Ichiraku ramen stand and saw the rest of the rookie 9 (minus Sasuke and Naruto) eating at the ramen bar.

"Hey guys, i want you to meet my friend Yuki" "konichiwa I'm Yuki Tanaka" she said sheepishly. Shikamaru's eyes widened and pulled choji and ino down to bow. "Please don't bow, it's not necissary" the blonde girl yelled at shikamaru, "Why did you make me bow?" " that's the Northern Lord's daughter" "oh" she walked up to yuki and said "Hey, i'm Ino, this is Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen and Sakura but, you can call her Forehead-girl" tthe pinkette stopped eating her ramen and yelled "Shut it Ino-pig" yuki smiled and whispered to kiba " Are you're friends allways this funny?" "if you think they're funny wait till you meet my friend Naruto, You'll like him alot but, he's training with Jirayah-sama but he's easy to pick out, he always wears a orange jumpsuit and yells..." "Datte-bayo" kiba looked at her with his head tilted and a smirk on his face. "howd' ya know?" she looked at him with her head tilted also "I didn't say that?" they saw Naruto standing on a telephone looking up at the hokage monument.

the pinkette stood and said " I'll handle him" she walked over to the pole and said "Welcome Back Naruto-kun" he jumped down and stared at her. "It's good to be back. ne sakura-chan?" "Yeah, Konoha wasn't the same without it's #1 hiper active knuckleheaded ninja" "haha sakura, i forgot to laugh" "Anyway, there is someone i want you to meet" "Who?"

"Yuki-chan can you come here please?" the girl with the silver hair came walking over. "Naruto, this is Yuki, she's a youkai, sorta like you so mabye she can answer some of you're questions about the Kyubbi" Yuki raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. "How did you know i was a youkai?" "You're reiatsu flared when you told shikamaru not to bow" "you know about reitsu?" sakura nodded and naruto said" i was windering, if you would answer some questions I might have on the Kyubbi?" "kyubbi was a dear friend of mine" "not to seem rude and all since we just met you, can you tell me what kind of youkai you are?" yuki smiled at Naruto's brave question "sure, i'm from a line off all Ookami youkai, my sister is the only one of us to have a inter-species mating with the Inu Lord of the West" "cool, but you said that you were friends with the kyubbi?" "yeah, i was babysitting his kit the night of the attack, so if you don't mind, can i talk to him?" "how can you do that?" "It's an old family technique that allows me to enter you're mind, like the yamanaka clan can" "Cool, but i don't think we can do that in the middle of town. Ne?" "true, lets go to the training grounds inside the Tanaka Clan compound" she dragged him to a part of the woods with a waterfall and a private hotspring."Layback, so i can perform the technique""sure"

she entered his mind and saw a sewer like place that had iron bars holding in a large ball of Orange fluff. "Hey Foxy, where were ya, i had to let you're son stay with me when ya got sealed, and man can that kid eat ya out of house and home" the foxes head snapped up at the summon and stared at his long time friend. "Long time no see fuzz butt, how is my son?""he looks so much like you and when i heard about the attack and that you were sealed, father took me and shippo away to the palace instead of the compound to keep us safe" "you're father is still overprotective of you i see? and you're still not mated yet?" "I haven't found the'perfect idiot' yet" he smirked and she looked at him with a serious face "How come you attacked the village you overgrown furball?" "an uchiha attacked the clan and killed everyone even my Tsuki" "it's ok ototou, who did it, fore there already dead""Madara, and how is he already dead?""Itachi, he went on a killing spree and massacred the entire clan , minus his younger brother, to 'test his abilities' , but he really was told to do it because their clan was trying to overthrow the hokage" "well, that sounds like fun, what else did i miss?" "Well, since you have been sealed, shippo has become a beautiful young man and he mated my niece, Rin" "i guess we were meant to be family afterall ne _Imotuo_?" he said adding empthasis on the word. "hai my baka kitsune nii-san" "later ice sicle" "very funny fuzzy . bye"

naruto woke up looking confuzed at yuki. "what happened?""nothing that you need to be conserned about naruto-kun, come on i bet everyone's training already" she smiled and dragged him to training ground 7 where everyone was at.

"hey kiba, wanna spar, Ookami vs. Inu?" "bring it on, i'll kick your fuzzy butt" she smirked "You wish"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 - unsuspected suprises~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

they both got into their fighting stances. they both had their teeth bared and claws were elongated.

"come on kiba, try to hit me" she said as she transformed into a giant silver wolf. "you're on " him and akamaru became the two headed dog beast and they were both snarling at eachother. right when yuki picked up her paw to attack him, she saw white hands with fishnet gloves come out of kiba's shadow and she regognized the scent. out of his shaddow a girl with ankle length black hair and snow white skin emmerged.

"hey snowwy, wha'd i miss?" yuki and kiba reformed to their old selves and yuki ran up to her best friend. Sari got out of kiba's shadow and brushed the dirt off her knee length black dress.

"hey Sari long time no see" "what are you talking about you baka, i saw you yesterday and we had tacos" yuki did a trademark naruto pose and scratched the back of her head."oh yeah" sari smirked and said"wow, yuki, just wow" "shaddup i was in the middle of a sparring match so i wasn't focused on you" sari then noticed kiba "who's you're friend Yuki-_Chan"_

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" he said while flashing her a toothy smile. sari whispered to yuki "OOOOhhhhh a wild one , i soooo approve" then sari said out loud " you two can spar later, show me arround Konoha, you never take me anywhere besides the compound" Sari used her trademark Bambi eyes and made her silver orbs turn as big as dinner plates. "Ahhhh Not the Bambi eyes,**Cannot resist temptation**. -sigh- alright" yuki turned to kiba "do you mind me taking my friend Sari arround town?" he smiled at their anticts and said "Na , it's no biggy" "YAYYY!!!!" Sari grabbed both of their hands and drug them to the marketplace. they saw that everything was covvered with streamers and paper lanterns. "tomorrow's the sakura festival and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me Yuki?" "i'd like that" she smiled and Sari heard and dragged yuki to a clothing store. yuki said "I'll be back" while Sari was dragging her. "OK, Missy, me and you got to find the perfect thing to wear.""you do know, we have perfectly good , and beautiful new kimonos at the estate right?" "oh yeah!" "Karma's a bitch sari" "whatever, let's go find you're little puppy-kun, i'm starving" they fround kiba sitting by the fountain in the middle of the market place with akamaru asleep on his lap "took you two long enough" "yeah, yeah, Let's get some CHOW cause i'm HUNGRY" said Sari as her stomach made very loud GRRRRRRR sounds while she eyed the dango stand. "-sigh- you and your dango sari, you and you're dango" sari ran as fast as she could possibly muster to get to HER dango.

"where is Sari from, since you said she wasn't from here?" "Yurishama no Sato (village hidden in the shaddows)" "cool"

they walked hand-in hand to the dango shop and saw Sari wolfing down more Dango then probably Choji, and everyone knows how much he eats (just don't call him the F.A.T. word). "kiba, i'm really sorry that my Baka friend interupted our Sparring session." "ehh, It's ok" they munched on a stick of dango they shared together and Yuki looked at her watch."Sari, do you still have keys to the main house?" Sari nodded."Cool, It's you're turn to set up for the Tuesday Game-a-thon" sari scowled and poofed away. "Do you wanna join us kiba, i don't think Otou-sama will even notice you there" "sure"

they took the streets ad when they finally got to the compound, they entered the biggest, Mansion inside all Konoha."WOW, you got a massive house" "yeah, daddy's the lord of the North, so he likes things BIG". they walked in and took of their coats and yuki saw kiba's chizzled chest when he took off his jacket and his shirt rose. she blushed and went to tell a servant to make some food while sari set up the X-Box. they played Halo, and the New Ninja fighters: Clash of the criminals. yuki played as pein, kiba played as itachi and Sari got stuck bieng Sasuke cause yuki and kiba took all the good people. After about 3 hours of playing video games, they all passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 - Trouble~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At sunrise their was a low growl that woke everyone up and a man with dark Chocolate hair and gold eyes spoke."Yuki come to my study and Sari, Escort the young man home" "hai Otou-sama" and "Hai Kenji-sama" were spoken at the same time. Sari and kiba walked out of the room while Yuki followed her father with her head hung low. they reached their destination and Yuki sat in the chair oposite her father's desk chair. "Yuki, what was that boy doing here?" "he showed me and sari around town and he invited me to the sakura festival tonight" "what clan is he from?" "Inuzuka" kenji nodded and remembered that the dog-nins were good with their mates and were naturally brave and loyal. "aah, then i approve, you may go" "Arigato Otou-sama" yuki exited her father's study just as Sari opened the front door.

Sari dragged yuki to her room in the mansion and Sari asked" so, what happened?" "Otou-sama approved !!!!" sari smiled, she hadn't seen her best friend this happy in over 200 years."Yay for you, i just wish that my Otou-sama would approve of someone, we've been friends for 4 canturies and my Otou-sama will still not let me be courted" "you just need to find the right guy, no big deal,Right?" "Hai" "come on, i wanna appologize to Kiba about my father's actions this morning" "you must really like this one alot right?" "yeah, he's the only one who really understands me" "i though of the perfect way to appologize, why don't you stalk you're favorite jounin." "hey, if i get in trouble again...." "yeah yeah, it's my fault" yuki ran.

sari smiled at her friend and yuki left to the Inuzuka compound.

With Sari 

sari on the otherhand went up to the hokage monument to sit and think. she saw naruto sitting on the yondaime's head and she smirked 'just like his father' Sari said"he would be proud of you Naruto" "who would? and who are you?" "You're father would be really proud of you" "you knew him?!" "here's a hint for you, add the whisker marks to the hokage's on the monument and tell me who you look like?" after a few moments naruto said " the Yondaime?!" "hai, minato and kushina always loved you and wanted you to be a hero, but the villager's never obliged with his wishes" "You never answered my other question and if you knew, why didn't you help?" "ohh, but Naruto-kun, i did help you , you don't remember you're tenshi-chan?" she opened her wings and naruto said " no wonder yuki looked familiar, i'm guessing she was my Ookami-chan?" Sari nodded "no wonder when yuki transformed, it looked so familiar" " hai, you were a young kit at the time so we thought that you wouldn't remember" "how could i forget my saviors, you guys saved my life from numerous attacks from the villagers." "it was no problem, what the villagers did was wrong. he hugged her then left

With Yuki 

(Kiba's house)

"Kiba, there you are, i was worried sick about you since you diddn't come home with akamaru last night and you didn't have a mission" yelled a worried Tsume. "Mom, Chill, i just passed out at my friend yuki's place" " well , i want to meet this 'yuki'" kiba sniffed the air and said " well she should be here in 3..2..1.." comming from the gate a wolf come running in then stopped at kiba's heels and transformed into yuki."kiba, i wanted to appologize for Otou-sama yelling at you this morning ... oh i didn't realize you're mother was here... Konichiwa Tsume-sama" yuki said with a bow. "you must be Yuki, Ne?" tsume said when the yuki rose. "hai and i'm sorry i made you worry about you're son" tsume laughed "It's ok" yuki's tail wagged and tsume saw this and said " Girl, what clan'd ya say you came from" "oh, Tanaka Why?" Tsume's smile widened and kiba asked "Yuki, can you still come with me to the festival tonight?" "Yeah, otou-sama approves" yuki checked her watch."speaking of festival, i have to go find my missing knucklehead" yuki transformed back into a brown wolf and went in searh of sari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4 - Festival time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took only 3 minutes to trace Sari's scent and she saw her sari stalking Kakashi. "OI Sari, when i said 'go stalk someone' i didn't mean literally" sari pouted " i only wanted to see what was so funny about the book he was reading. he was giggling worse than Sonya eating Chocolate" "stupid, that's the book that Ero-sanin writes" "oh like the time he followed us to the waterfall in you're compound?"

kakashi turned around with stars in his eyes."you two were Seiko and Sori from Icha Icha Paradise volume 2: Enchanted Ladies?" "apparently, the pervert got a beating after he pulled that crap 10" kakashi fell over with a nosebleed from 'Perverted Overload Syndrome'. Sari dragged him to his appartment and threw him on his bed and left. she rushed back to the Tanaka compound to get ready.

Yuki picked out a midnight blue Kimono with silver sakura flowers on it and a matching silver Obi. yuki also had a midnight blue comb in her hair with silver sakura flowers on it. yuki went to sari's room to help her get into her kimono when her brother kouga said "you look soo much like kaa-san" "thanks." she walked away, trying not to think about her decesed mother. yuki opened the door and told sari to lay down while she put a seal on her black angelic like wings. Sari wore a Silver Kimono with Black sakura flowers and a matching black obi. Sari had Black chopsticks in her hair that were designed with silver sakura blossoms.

at around 7 kiba came to get yuki and sari left to find her perverted stalkee. the night went great. Sari won a drinking contest against tsunade,yuki and kiba became boyfriend and girlfriend,naruto got a new frog wallet,Hinata finally got the courage to kiss naruto but then fainted afterward, Sakuea won the miss Cherryblossom proposed to tenten. everything was good until sari had a sad look on her face."sare-bear, what's wrong" "-sigh- nothin' ice sicle, my father wants me to come home, he sent a falcon to tell me but, i'm having so much fun" "send sora back with a note telling him you're staying with me" "i did but ha said something about an arranged Marriage to a guy named riku""oh" yuki tackled her and gave her a bear hug " the next time i see you, you'll be married" she said with tears in her eyes. "by the look of it, so will you" sari smirked and kiba glared at her. Yuki saw the pain in her best friends silver eyes."i'll miss you Aneue" said sari "i'll miss you too imoto"

sari left in the shaddows, the scent of salt was thick in the night air. Kiba kissed the tears out of his girlfriend's eyes and walked her home. yuki kissed him goodnight and thought ' uncle haito is a douche-bag'. she walked in her house and saw her brother kouga and sister Sonya sipping coffee in the kitchen."hey imoto" they said in unison. "hey Aniki, Aneue" she said in a depressed voice."how's everything with you two?" "ehh" and "could be worse" were their replies. "what's up with you, how come you sound depressed, did you're date not go well cause i will kill him" said kouga as he cracked his knuckles."no, it went fine, Uncle Haito is making sari get married to a guy named riku or whatever his name was" "OOOHHH, sari is a lucky one, i have been trying to nail rikkie for years ohh kami-sama that boy is HOTT" "aren't you mated Sonya?" "what, i was saying the kid was good looking, but not as sexy as my sessho-kun" she said with drool coming out of her mouth. both kouga and Yuki groaned"here we go again" "No, today i don't feel like talking about how utterly amazing my mate is" she said while whiping her mouth with her sleave. "thank Kami-sama" they both said and then gave eachother a high five. "i'm going to bed" yuki left. "she smells like Inuzuka , and you said she had a date tonight, do you think dad knows?" "Maybe but, inuzuka are Honest people but, it's not the first time she hid something like this from him" "true"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 Mission to Remember~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was sunrise and a Anbu in an eagle gave yuki a mission scroll and a summon to the hokage office for a breefing. yuki put on her mission gear and wolf Anbu mask on and went to visit the hokage deemed **TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN**. she went into tsunade's office and saw **HER** Kiba-kun, Ino and Shikamaru" "OI, Baa-chan, what's the mission about?" "why must you and Naruto call me that i'm not that old yuki, you are older than i am!" she sighed"Anyway, the Yurikage wanted konoha representatives at his daughter's wedding, yuki you're the team leader seeing as you are a captain" "you know we wolud do a good job we have 4 anbu, we'll be fine" boasted Ino."Good to know ino, know **Outta My Office**" kiba walked hand in hand to the north gate. "promise me that if anything happens, i can kill them?" "you know, if anything happens to you, i don't know what i'd do" kiba said and yuki kissed him and they pulled their masks on and left with their two other teammates. kiba was riding on akamaru and yuki was riding on Akane while ino and shikamaru were running. "that is soo not fair Inu, you and captain frostbite don't have to run while me and bear do" "shut up Pig" "hai Ookami-taicho" yurishama was **2** days away so when it became sundown, they stopped for the night, and made camp.

"i'll get some water, it sounds like their is a river not too far away" suggested ino "i'll go with you too, troublesome woman" kiba set up the tents and yuki used a katon jutsu to make a smokeless fire. after about a half an hour, ino and shikamaku came back with full canteenes and 4 fish. they ate and kiba had the first watch so he went up a tree to watch while yuki was feeding akamaru and akane their special canine-nin food. after she fed them she went to lay down in the tent her and kiba shared and akamaru and akane went in to keep her warm. she got up in a few minutes and went to sit by kiba."go to sleep babe, you'll need the energy for the mission" "i can't really sleep, i just keep thinking about how my best friend is in an arranged marriage with a guy she hardly knows and i wonder if my otou-sama would do that to me too?" "he wouldn't have let me date you then" "true" she leaned her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him."I love you" she said before she fell asleep on him."i love you too, my little snowflake" his shift was over so he carried her bridal style into their tent, he layed her on the sleepingbag. she whimpered from the loss of heat and told the canines to watch her while he went to wake up shikamaru for his shift. he came back in 3 minutes and layed down with turned over and snuggled into his chest. he put and arm arround her and finally succumed to sleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter6-yurishama~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the sun rose and they were on their way again. shikamaru calculated that they would reach their destination at noon if they kept up with their current speed. he was right and she took off her mask when she reached the gates."OI Ikumo,Shinto, whats up" they bowed "us" shinto said and ikumo whacked the back of his head. they both said"lady yuki, the yurikage has awaited you're arrival" "how many times do i have to tell you it's either yuki-chan or just yuki" "hai yuki-sa... yuki-chan" they quickly correct themselves. she smiled and led her team to the yurikage's office and she banged on the door.

"OI, Uncle Haito, open the damn door" their was a groan and then the door opened to see a smirking kage "so tsunade sent you yuki?" "you don't sound too enthusiastic to see me, do you not love me anymore?" she pouted and used sari's bambi eyes."ugh. i'll get sari, OI SARI GET DOWN HERE" out of nowhere she poofed in and sat crosslegged on his desk "you bellowed Otou-sama?" "hai, show yuki and her team their rooms in the mansion" sari smirked and all 5 of them went to the mansion. they walked inside ane up the double staircase to the bedrooms "Shikamaru this is you're room" she walked to the other side of the hallway and said "this is you're room ino" she turned to yuki "you already know where you're room is frostbite and i'm guessing kiba is sleeping with you?" yuki nodded and showed kiba to the room. he out his stuff in the closet and saw things already in there. "is this why you didn't pack clothes?" she laughed "yeah, i'm here so much, uncle haito gave me my own room and told me to just leave some things here" he laughed "that does make sense" she kisssed his nose and said "i'm gonna take a shower" "would you like company?" "yes, could you hand me mister Ducky?" he handed it to her and she grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door behind her and she turned on the water. he was laughing "i didn't mean mister ducky yuki"

(Lemon Alert - You Have Been Warned)

she striped out of her clothes and opened the door for him. she got in the shower and let the warm water run all over her body. he opened the door when he heard the little click. he stripped and saw her clothes on the floor. he saw that she was under the water and watched the water run down her large breasts and her plump went behind her and grabbed her ass and said "you look even more beautiful under the water" she blushed and started to make out with him as the water ran down their broke for air. he began to fondle her breasts and sucked on them, biting and nipping making her gasp. his hands roamed all around her body and she grabbed a fist full of his brown hair. and she said desperatly as if he would leave her"i want to feel you in me my koiibito" he looked stunned that she wanted that but he was happy to oblige. he went back into the bedroom and got a condom out of his bag. he came back in and she licked her lips. he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust his 10 inch lenght to the hilt into her and she screamed when he broke her barrier."K-Kiba h-harder F-faster P-please" she was begging and he began to set a fast met his thrusts and moaned when he got faster. she finally said "i want all of you in me and i want you to feel the pleasure too" he pulled out of her and she took off the condom. he repositioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her wet orgazamed and screamed his name to the heavens. pulling him with her and he spilled his seeds into her and they were both panting. she kneeled down and put his now hard member into her mouth. she licked the head and tip making kiba grunt. she played with his balls and he groaned "Fuck, Yuki" this time he thrust himself into her mouth and she started blowing andsucking until he came in her swallowed everything and stood up again. she ground her hips against his making his member go erect put him into her and she thrust against him she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept thrusting onto him. her hot wallspulled at his cock and tightened against his lenght making them both orgasim. they finished thier shower and both went to put new clothes on.

(End Lemon- It's Safe Now)

she finished towel driying her silver hair and opened the closet and put on a random ninja outfit. he came out clad in a towel and she smiled. she finished putting on her clothes and she went to go find scented that sari was in her room and when she went in she saw sari staring out the window at the people down below. "hey sari, tell me about this soon to be husband of yours" "he has silver hair a little darker than yours and he's really strong and nice, he saved me from the guys at the tavern." "awww, he saved you from drunken pervs. that's my job" "Not Anymore" she said laughing"But, i really like him and i think he might be my perfect other." "well you're father picked out a guy who seemed to be the male version of , well, me." "OH MY GOD. IT'S TRUE. he acts like you in every way, but i heard you two in the shower missy, when's you're wedding?hmmm?" sari joked "hey, i got a while to think about that and you are to tell no one about what you heard. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"** she said with the intent to kill in her voice."CRYSTAL" sari was thinking ' please, you'll probably be married when you get home and i wanna be the maid of honor'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter7 Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kiba drug sari to the jewelry shop in konoha to help him pick out a ring for yuki. sari saw the perfect ring she knew her best friend would love. it was a diamond in the shape of the tanaka crescent moon on a silver band.

"did you get kanji-sama and kouga-nii-san's aproval?" sari questioned

"yeah, Otou-sama said he wanted grand-pups cause kouga ain't mating anyone anytime soon, and nii-san said it was about time that i asked him"

sari was laughing."that's soo true, But how are you gonna ask her?" "when we get back from our mission, i'll take her out somewhere and ask her" "cool, cause i found the perfect one" he saw it and smiled. they walked up to the register and the lady said"i thought that you were supposed to get on one knee and ask, not have her come with you to pick out the ring" sari laughed and spoke up"Na, he's getting the ring for my best friend and asked me to help him pick" "wise choice young man, always ask the girl's friend for help, they know the most about them then probably the girl themself" kiba payed for the ring and they both left the store

(End Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8 Wedding Bells~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, i gotta help you into you're wedding kimono" "OK, geeze, i can't think for 2 minutes before you bitch at me, god damnit"

the wedding was huge, all the kage's were their with their representatives. their were white roses everywhere and for once there was sunlight in the land of shaddows.

sari's father was the preist and performed the wedding. just by looking at the groom from her spot next to sari as her maid of honor,she thought that he really did look alot like her.

at the reception, she aproved and said"you take good care of my imoto-chan or else i'll bite you're head off but that's beside the point, i hope that somewhere in the future you two will grace me with nieces/nephews" she smiled and sat down nextto her boyfriend. kiba, ino , shikamaru and her went throught the night on theirway back to their home. Konohagakure no sato.

**OWARI(END)**

**What will happen to our favorite couple? Read Our Song to find out.**

**author box(where we mostly yell at eachother)**

**dude you were totally a hooker**

_was not _

**you soo were, come on , who has sex in the shower?**

_lots of people, you're just not a SUPER PERV like me and JIRIYAK-SENSEI (*giggles while reading icha icha paradise*)_

**you have mental issues that are far too complex for the narow minds of our viewers**

_owwww big wirds hurts my brain_

**anyway for the people who are retarded and don't know japaneese here are some of the meanings**

_YUKI- means SNOW **hence all the snow jokes**_

_Otou-sama** father**_

_Imoto **little sister**_

_Aneue** older sister**_

_Aniki or nii-san** older brother**_

_Koibito** lover/love**_

_Baa-chan **grandmother**_

_baka** idiot**_

_konichiwa** hello**_

_ookami** wolf**_

_inu** dog**_

_yurishama no sato** Village hidden in the shaddows**_

_datte-bayo** believe it**_

_**please review and reply xoxoxoxo **yuki _and** sari **aka sesshomaru's wifey


End file.
